Un cuento Navideño
by LittleSelene
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando los fantasmas de las Navidades presentes, pasadas y futuras visitan a Killua? ooUU pùes... leanlo!


Un cuento de Navidad.  
  
By: Selene Metallium ^^  
  
Disclaimer: La serie Hunter x Hunter pertenece a Yukishiro Togashi y por ningún motivo a mi... tampoco es que la historia original "un cuento de Navidad" me pertenezca.. o_o bueno.. eh..... no quiero demandas ^^U  
  
Notas iniciales: Es primero lugar quiero desearles un feliz kuaskua... eh! Digo que espero que tengan una feliz Navidad... ^^UUU jajaja... esta historia es un regalo a todos mis amigos, ^^ de parte de la linda y preciosa Selene... o_OUUU jajaja... que Doremi... bueno.. espero la disfruten... aunque está algo loca o.oU  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Killua, Killua! ¿Sabes que día es mañana? ¿sabes? ¿sabes? ^_______^ - Gon llegó muy emocionado a donde se hallaba el chico albino...  
  
- ¿Mañana? 25 de diciembre, ¿por qué? ¿perdiste tu calendario? - le lanzó una mirada muy fría y Gon se quedó congelado...  
  
- ¡Pero Killua! ¡Estamos en víspera de Navidad! ¡Mañana es Navidad!   
  
- ¿Y...? ¬¬  
  
- ¡Killua! ¿Es que no entiendes que...?  
  
- ¡Que nada Gon! Mañana es un día como cualquier otro y punto - Killua entró en su habitación y dio un portazo... - Navidad, ¡oh, sí! ¡Que emoción! - Lanzó un bufido mientras se quitaba el abrigo y mirada por la ventana, estaba nevando - ¡nieve! ¡odio la nieve! ¬¬ - afuera se veía a niños de diferentes edades jugando - ¡odio los niños! ...aunque sea uno o_O - entonces a sus oídos llegaron una angelicales voces que cantaban... - ¡lo que me faltaba! ¡odio los villancicos! ¬¬ - finalmente corrió las cortinas y se tendió en la cama - ¡ODIO LA NAVIDAD! .  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Jo, jo, jo! ¿Cómo van con los regalos? - un viejito muy gordo y de barba blanca caminaba en medio de extrañas criaturas que envolvían regalos y los colocaban dentro de un saco a lo Marie Poppins... o sea.. igual es raro que dentro de un saco quepan regalos para TODO el mundo o_O...  
  
- Todo bien Santa, ya terminamos con todos los regalos que van a América y Europa, los de la Antártida están desde principio de mes, y ya estamos terminando con África y Oceanía, también falta poco con los de Asia, todo estará listo para esta noche...  
  
- ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Jo, jo, jo! - en ese momento llegó corriendo una extraña duendecilla...  
  
- ¡Santa Claus! ¡Por fin lo encuentro! ¡Tenemos malas noticias! - le susurra algo en el oído al Kuaskuero... quiero decir a Santa Claus ^^U  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Otro mas? ¡Pero si estamos en la misma víspera de Navidad no hay tiempo para esto! - Santa se dejó caer sobre una gran silla - como me decepciona que siga habiendo gente así.. u_u - la duendecilla lo miró fijamente...  
  
- ¿y... no podemos mandar a uno de los equipos especiales?  
  
- Es imposible, todos trabajan en los regalos, no hay nadie disponible... ¿qué vamos a hacer? - hubo un silencio total en la sala...  
  
- ¡Usted no se preocupe Santa! ¡Déjelo en mis manos! ¡Ya verá como todo estará arreglado antes de mañana al amanecer! - y sin decir mas, la duendecilla desapareció...  
  
- Eso espero... eso espero...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Maldita nieve! ¡Malditos niños! ¡Malditas canciones! ¡Maldita víspera de Navidad! ¬¬ - todos se quedaron viendo a Killua... o_O  
  
- Eh.... Killua... ¿te pasa algo? - Kurapika fingió una sonrisa...  
  
- ¡Nada! ¬¬   
  
- Eh... Killua... ¿no estarás enfermo? - Leorio trató de tomarle la temperatura...  
  
- ¡Déjame en paz! _  
  
- No te preocupes Killua ^^ seguramente te pondrás mejor mañana, cuando se Navidad... - el comentario de Gon no ayudó en mucho...  
  
- ¡Navidad, Navidad, Navidad! ¡Estoy hasta aquí de la Navidad! ¬¬ ¡Nunca en mi vida he recibido un regalo de Navidad y no espero hacerlo esta vez! ¡Tampoco esperen nada de mi parte! ¡Y métanse su Navidad por donde mejor les quepa! ¬¬**** - Killua se levantó de la mesa y entró a su habitación muy enojado... rápidamente se acostó a dormir...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- Killua.. despierta Killua, despierta... - el chico se movió entre las sábanas... - Killua... ven.. despierta... - se dio la vuelta nuevamente - Killua, por favor... ven... - nada... u_u*** ... ¡KILLUA DESPIERTA!  
  
- ¡¡¡Kyaaa!!! - el chico calló de la cama... - ¬¬ - se frotó un poco los ojos y luego de bostezar levantó la vista, en el mismo lugar en donde él estaba hacía algunos segundos, se hallaba un extraño ser... o_o era algo... parecía mujer... pero era muy bajita y de orejas alargadas y una ropa tan extraña... - ¡Hey! ¿quién... mejor dicho... qué diablos eres tú y que haces en mi cama? ¬¬  
  
- ¿Qué no es obvio? ¬¬ Ni que quisiera estar en este lugar... ¬¬ de todas formas, mi nombre es Wendy y soy una duende al servicio de Santa Claus y... - pero no pudo continuar, ya que Killua no hacía mas que retorcerse de risa en el suelo - ¬¬* ¿de que diablos te ríes?  
  
- ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Seguramente esto es una broma de gon! ¡Debo admitir que el disfraz es muy bueno, en especial estas orejas, se ven muy reales y... x_x - error... Killua acababa de jalar las orejas de Wendy, quien lo había lanzado volando hacia la muralla...  
  
- ¡Lo único que quiero es acabar con esto lo más rápidamente posible! Es por culpa de personas como tú que la Navidad de arruina ¬¬  
  
- No creo en esas estupideces de la Navidad... ¬¬  
  
- ¡Pues empezarás a creer! ¬¬ Esta noche te visitarán tres espíritus, el de las Navidades pasadas, de las Navidades presentes y el de las Navidades futuras, y antes de que amanezca yo habré cumplido mi trabajo - y sin decir mas, la duendecilla desapareció...  
  
- Si claro ¬¬ como diga la duende que trabaja para Santa Claus... ¬¬  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Wendy! ¡Ya volviste! ¿Has cumpido con tu trabajo? Jo, jo, jo.. - Wendy acababa de llegar al taller de Santa Claus...  
  
- Eh... en eso estoy... quería pedirle si me puede prestar a los espíritus de las navidades o.o  
  
- ¿Qué te preste a los espíritus? Uh.. comprendo para qué los quieres... pero... están ocupados o_oU además.. podrían acusar a la autora de plagio... y no queremos eso.. ¿cierto? O_o  
  
- ¬¬ Bien... ya me las arreglaré... u_u - Wendy volvió a desaparecer...  
  
- Mmm... si tuviéramos mas presupuesto contrataríamos mas espíritus de estos de las navidades o_OU  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Wendy apareció en la habitación de Killua, el cual dormía placidamente...  
  
- Un poco mas del señor Choco Robot por favor.. si... y también de esos dulces...  
  
- ¬¬ ¡Despierta! - Wendy le dio una patada a Killua, quien volvió a caer de la cama...  
  
- T-T Bien.. esto comienza a ser molesto... ¿qué haces aquí? O_o  
  
- Bueno... eh... los espíritus esos que te mencioné no pudieron venir... o_oU así que vine yo ^^U  
  
- ¡ah, ya! Así que no se pudieron conseguir nada mejor para hacer la broma... u_u que aburrido... será... - Killua se puso de pie y se puso la bata - bien señorita "duende"  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? - con una sonrisa burlona...  
  
- v_v*** ¡vamos a visitarte a ti en tus navidades pasadas!  
  
- ¿Q... qué?! - pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- ¿Do... donde estoy?  
  
- Estás en tus recuerdos... - Killua se medio incorporó, se encontraba en una sala que reconocía como la de su casa... - mira a ese niño... - se giró y pudo ver a un pequeño de no mas de dos años...   
  
- Soy... soy yo... soy yo cuando pequeño...  
  
- Así es... lo que queremos es saber cuál es tu problema con la Navidad, ¿por qué la odias?  
  
- Es algo que no tiene sentido - el chico desvió la mirada - sé que esto no es mas que un sueño...  
  
- Pues entonces disfruta el sueño - Wendy desapareció...  
  
- ¡Hey! Estoy solo... vaya... - en ese momento vio como su madre entraba a la habitación y comenzaba a hablar con el pequeño...  
  
- ¡Ay! Killua, te hemos dicho que eso de la Navidad es una porquería ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
- "Espedo" a Santa... él visita a todos los "ninios" buenos... yo "quedo" mi "degalo" ^-^ - los ojos de el otro Killua se humedecieron, pero no hizo caso y se acercó mas - mamá... ¿"pod qué" no tenemos "adbolito"?  
  
- Por que no necesitas uno, ahora ve a la cama - pudo ver como su madre se lo llevaba a la fuerza...  
  
- En ese entonces aún no empezaba mi entrenamiento... - Killua se quedó sentado un poco, pero entonces se puso de pie enfurecido - ¡quiero despertar ahora mismo! Ver estos recuerdos no sirve de nada, solo para demostrar que ese viejo con barba nunca existió ¬¬ - en ese momento escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la chimenea... - o_o   
  
- ¡Cof, cof! ¡Jo, jo, jo! - un viejo gordito y de barba blanca salía de la chimenea, con un saco tras él - veamos, veamos... ¿dónde está el árbol? Vaya... bueno... los dejaré aquí - el viejito dejó unos cuantos regalos junto a la chimenea y volvió a irse - ¡jo, jo, jo! ¡feliz Navidad!  
  
...  
  
- ¿Eso no te dice algo? - Wendy se encontraba junto a él...  
  
- Nada, esto es solo un sueño tonto, nunca recibí regalos de Navidad... - en ese momento su hermano Miruki entró en la habitación... vio los regalos y los abrió todos, luego se los llevó...   
  
...  
  
- ¡Maldito bastardo lo voy a matar! .  
  
- Ja, ja... ¿sabes? Me dio curiosidad ver que pasa luego... ¿seguimos?  
  
- ¡No quiero que veas dentro de mis recuerdos! - pero ya se encontraban en la habitación de un Killua un par de años mayor... se veía muy diferente, era mas que claro que ya había empezado a ser entrenado como asesino, su mirada había cambiado en algo... repentinamente el niño se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, luego de la casa... de una u otra forma lo siguieron hasta el pueblo cercano... era muy noche... - No recuerdo esto  
  
- Eso es por que es algo que no quieres recordar... - Wendy sonrió - mírate... - el pequeño Killua se había parado en puntitas y estaba viendo por la ventana de una casa hacia el interior... adentro se divisaba un hermoso árbol de Navidad, todo decorado, y una familia reunida alrededor de una mesa, disfrutando una deliciosa cena...  
  
- Vámonos de aquí...  
  
- No... creo que comienzo a comprender todo... - Wendy veía atentamente al pequeño Killua... este dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, para alejarse de la visión... entonces de sus ojos cayeron pequeñas lágrimas que secó rápidamente...  
  
- ¡¡¡ODIO LA NAVIDAD!!! - fue lo único que se escuchó mientras todo se convertía en un torbellino de colores...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Diablos! ¿Ahora dónde estamos?  
  
- En tu habitación, idiota ¬¬U - efectivamente, se encontraban en la habitación que ocupaba en la casa que había arrendado con sus amigos... - ¿quieres hacerme el favor de ver allá atrás? - Killua observó por sobre el hombro de Wendy, y tubo que ahogar un grito...  
  
- ¡¿Pero como?! Yo estoy aquí... ¿cómo puedo estar allí? o_O - y es que acostado en la cama se hallaba... otro Killua... o.o  
  
- Ese es tu cuerpo... pero no vine a mostrarte eso, si no que qué es lo que están haciendo ahora tus amigos... - Wendy le tomó la mano y atravesaron la muralla como si nada, llegaron a la que parecía ser la habitación de Leorio, este se encontraba durmiendo con la cabeza sobre la mesa...  
  
- ¿Uh? ¿por qué no duerme en su cama?  
  
- Eso es por que se ha quedado dormido sin proponérselo... mira lo que estaba haciendo - Killua observó que sobre la cama de Leorio se hallaba un pequeño montón de regalos, algunos aún no estaban del todo envueltos...   
  
- ¿Leorio? ¿Envolviendo regalos? ¿Por qué?  
  
- ¡¿Eres tonto o qué?! Son para ustedes... mira este de aquí - Wendy le lanzó uno de los regalos mas grandes - lee la tarjeta... o mejor te la recito "esperando que tengas una muy feliz Navidad, con mis mas sinceros deseos y para uno de mis mejores amigos, de Leorio para Killua"  
  
...  
  
- ¿Un regalo... para mi?  
  
- ¡No! ¡Si es para el vecino que también se llama Killua! ¡Claro que es para ti! ¬¬  
  
- ¡Ya, ya! ¬¬   
  
- Bien...ahora iremos a ver a Kurapika... - nuevamente atravesaron la muralla y llegaron a la habitación que ocupaba Kurapika... este no se encontraba ahí...   
  
- Vaya... ¿qué estará haciendo a esta hora?  
  
- ¿Por qué no vas y lo compruebas tu mismo? Está abajo... - Killua asintió y bajo las escaleras de la casa... creyó oír un pequeño ruido proveniente de la cocina, un olor extraño y un grito ahogado... - ¿uh? - rápidamente entró en la cocina... le sorprendió ver a Kurapika con un pañuelo en la cabeza y delantal de cocina... - ¿Kurapika?! o_O  
  
- ¡ay! _ Otro poco y quemo el arroz ¬¬  
  
- Cierto... no puede verme ni escucharme... ¿qué estará haciendo? - Killua se acercó algo mas... - pero si está... ¿cocinando? o_o  
  
- Preparando una deliciosa comida de Navidad, para ser mas precisos - nuevamente Wendy lo asustó, hablándole justo desde atrás...  
  
- ¿Comida de Navidad? ¿Para que?  
  
- Por que quiere disfrutar de un momento agradable con sus amigos, y creyó que esa sería una buena forma... todos reunidos alrededor de una mesa comiendo los alimentos que él mismo preparó... estaba tan emocionado que comenzó a hacerla ahora mismo...  
  
- Que tonto ¬¬  
  
- Yo lo considero algo tierno, lo hace por que ustedes son sus amigos, y por que él si siente el espíritu de la Navidad, a diferencia tuya ¬¬ ¿puedo llamarte pedazo de hielo? - Killua hizo como que no escuchaba...  
  
- ¿Ahora vamos a ver a Gon?  
  
- Si, vamos a verlo... - llegaron hasta la habitación de Gon... este se encontraba dormido...  
  
- Ja, ja ¿no era él el que se encontraba tan emocionado con esto de la Navidad?  
  
- Si... ¿quieres entrar a su sueño?  
  
- ¿Qué...? - tarde... ya estaban dentro - ¬¬ ¿para que preguntas si no te interesa lo que conteste?  
  
- Costumbre nada mas ^^U mmm... no me parece un lindo sueño, tomando en cuenta que es víspera de Navidad... - era algo cierto... se encontraban en un lugar algo vacío, al parecer era esa misma casa, pero se veía mas grande y tenebrosa, y fuera se escuchaba una fuerte tormenta... vieron como Gon aparecía en el sueño, caminaba algo perdido...  
  
- ¿Killua? ¿Estás ahí Killua? - pero nadie le contestaba... y parecía como si el pasillo frente a él fuera cada vez mas largo... - Killua si estás ahí respóndeme... ¿Kurapika? ¿Leorio? - entonces la voz de Killua se oía como un eco lejano...  
  
- ¡Nunca en mi vida he recibido un regalo de Navidad y no espero hacerlo esta vez! ¡Tampoco esperen nada de mi parte!  
  
- ¡Killua! - entonces se oía la voz de Leorio...  
  
- Me preocupa... no disfruta como todos los niños... - y después la de Kurapika...  
  
- Tal vez mañana esté mejor, no te preocupes Gon...  
  
- ¡¡¡ODIO LA NAVIDAD!!! - Gon se tapaba los oídos...  
  
- Gon, espera... - Killua iba a caminar hacia él, pero Wendy no lo dejó...  
  
- Es hora de que veas tus Navidades futuras...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- Este lugar se ve bastante normal... - habían llegado a una especie de pequeña casa... se veía algo oscura... pero bastante normal... - ¿aquí viviré en el futuro?  
  
- Algo así... - Killua la miró sin comprender - es que cerca de aquí está el cementerio donde te van a enterrar luego de que mueras en un choque automovilístico por tratar de escapar de un embotellamiento los días que todos hacían sus compras de Navidad...  
  
- O__O ¿Bromeas cierto?  
  
- De hecho sí ^^U  
  
- ¬_¬   
  
- ¡Ya! No te enojes... buena, si, en el futuro vivirás en este lugar por algún tiempo... ^^U ¡mira! ¡ahí llegas! ^^ - un hombre de unos 20 años ya.. estaba entrando en la casa... sin duda era Killua... colgó su abrigo y echó una mirada por la ventana... - ¡nieve! ¡odio la nieve! - entonces se oyeron a unos niños cantar - ¡niños! ¡odio a los niños! ¡y por sobre todo odio que canten villancicos! ¬¬ ¡ODIO LA NAVIDAD!  
  
- ¡Hey! Yo dije algo muy parecido esta mañana o_OU  
  
- u_uU ya decía yo que este tipo debía tener un trauma desde niño...  
  
- ¬¬ por cierto... ¿dónde están Gon y los otros?  
  
- ¿quieres saberlo? - Killua asintió - Leorio murió hace algún tiempo, hace un par de años ya, fue cerca de esta fecha... sufrió un accidente cuando venía a visitarte, se cree que fue una emboscada, pero no hubo ningún testigo, solo encontraron su cuerpo, creo que eso te hizo odiar mas esta fecha... - Killua no supo qué decir...  
  
- ¿Y... los otros?  
  
- Kurapika se ha enojado mucho contigo, dice que si no fueras tan egoísta y pensaras un poco también en tus amigos, eso nunca le habría sucedido a Leorio, hace años que no se hablan... - Killua se esperaba lo peor de Gon...   
  
- ¿Y...?  
  
- Gon está en el cuarto de arriba, esperando a que tu llegues a casa para sorprenderte con un regalo, y mira lo que harás... - justo en ese momento Gon bajó las escaleras saltando de dos en dos, traía un regalo entre sus manos...  
  
- ¡Feliz Navidad Killua! - pero este no le hizo caso... tan solo le lanzó una mirada fría...  
  
- Ya te he dicho que no me gustan estas fiestas, Gon, puedes llevarte tu regalo...   
  
...  
  
- No puede ser... - Killua vio la escena tratando de tragarse las lágrimas... - ¿por qué lo he tratado así?  
  
- Tu odias la Navidad, ¿recuerdas? Una personas que no puede disfrutar de una fiesta tan alegre como esta no es mas que un amargado... ¿sabes? Creo que ni te mereces a Gon...  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
  
- Está amaneciendo... - las imágenes se hacían cada vez más borrosas - ¡Adiós Killua! ¡Recuerda que la Navidad, quieras o no, siempre estará en tu coraz...! - pero no pudo escuchar mas...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Kya! - Killua acababa de caerse de su cama... un sudor frío le cubría la frente... - vaya... creo que he tenido un mal sueño... - se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a la ventana, estaba nevando muy suave... estaba por reclamar por eso cuando algo llamó su atención... en el mismo marco de la ventana... ¡pero si era...!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Los tres, Gon, Kurapika y Leorio bajaban apresuradamente las escaleras... diciendo cosas que a ninguno se le entendían...  
  
- ¡¿Dónde quedaron mis regalos?!  
  
- ¡Ah! ¡Mi comida!  
  
- ¿Killua? ¿Dónde estás?! - repentinamente los tres se callaron al llegar al comedor... - o_o - sobre la mesa se hallaba puesto un espléndido desayuno, y el árbol de Navidad se veía mas hermoso que nunca, bajo él descansaban montones de regalos, en la chimenea estaban colgadas cuatro botitas llenas de dulces... todo se veía... muy hermoso...  
  
- ¿Ki... Killua? - el chico estaba parado junto al árbol de Navidad... los tres lo miraron... entonces esbozó una gran sonrisa...  
  
- ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICOS!!! - todos sonrieron...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ese día los cuatro amigos pasaron la mejor Navidad de sus vidas... comieron hasta hartarse y abrieron los regalos... fue un día maravilloso, y en la noche, todos fueron a dormir, Killua estaba por acostarse cuando algo llamó su atención, en el marco de la ventana... una tarjeta...  
  
"Killua:  
  
Lamentamos lo de tus regalos de niño... pero trata de disfrutar ahora, no hay mejor regalo que la amistad, ¡cuídala! ¡ah! Por cierto, nos hemos encargado de que tu hermano tenga un buen regalo debido a sus actos ^_~ ¡que tengas una feliz Navidad!  
  
Firman: Santa Claus y su duendecilla Wendy...  
  
FIN ^^  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Bien! Ese sería mi regalo de Navidad para todo aquel que lea la historia ^^ los quiero mucho, y que la pasen bien en estas fiestas...  
  
¡un gran abrazo de Selene Metallium!  
  
Recuerden que el mejor regalos es la amistad!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ 


End file.
